kaidafandomcom-20200214-history
Aoshi Sasaki
Aoshi Sasaki is the leader of the Royal Task Force of the Kaidan World. He is Tsukiko Kiyoko's and Shino Kurosaki's superior and visits the human world when Bree Davis informs him about Shizuku. He has an unnamed wife and his base is in the center of the Kaidan World. Appearance Unlike Tsukiko, Aoshi dresses in all black except his white obi and head piece. He is dressed in the usual Hakama, Kosade and Waraji. He has dark blue eyes, often mistaken for dark black eyes, with black hair, bowl cut with a small tail. He is well built and credited as good-looking by many female officers. He wears black half gloves, similar to Tsukiko and unlike most of the Royal Task Force members, he wears a black trench coat that purposely makes noise. He has a small X-shaped scar on his left cheek from a previous spirit attack in his childhood.﻿ ﻿ Personality Aoshi was always credited as a cold person, even in his childhood. He did not have any friends in his Special Academy days but he was well known amongst the Royal Task Force members as a possible candidate for membership. He was incredibly strong as a child and throughout his adulthood, his power continues to grow. As commander of the Royal Task force, a position that he gained in a few short years, many people respect him. He has grown to speak to others and trust his fellow members, however, unless you have a connection with him, it is extremely difficult to like him in the first meeting. However, Aoshi does show compassion for his members if they are ever in danger. Powers *'Advanced Healing Powers': Like all Kaidas, Aoshi is able to heal faster than most humans. He is able to utilize his Spirit Energy into healing his body in battle. He often does not carry around medicine as he is extremely agile and often is never cut. *'Spell Casting': Aoshi has incredible fluently styles of using his Kekkai and Jaketsu. One of the reasons the Royal Task Force took interest in him so early was because he was easily able to master Jaketsu spells in a short amount of time. Instead of using his Kenta, he often uses Kekkai and Jaketsu to kill spirits. *'Speed': A requirement in the Royal Task Force is the level of speed needs to be higher than your average Military Police. However, because of his position and power, Aoshi is faster than most Generals and his credits in the Kaidan World are often that he is the fastest in the entire Kaidan World. *'Spirit Energy': On top of incredible strength, Aoshi has monstrous Spirit Energy. When he was a kid, it often attracted many spirits. In order to keep his Spirit Energy in check, he seals half of it in his body and can access it when ever he wishes. The seal has only been known to be broken once, when Tsukiko was in danger of being killed. Aoshi is also the only known character in the novel that applies his Spirit Energy to the palms of his hands to cut through the bodies of spirits. This is assumed that he does not wish to use Senbon less he has too. Kenta Senbon (千本) *'First Form': Aoshi's first form is three claws that attach to his half gloves. Although the aren't all that powerful, they are easy to conceal, which is of high use in the Royal Task Force. Because of his first form, Aoshi trained to be faster than his opponents, and learned how to instantly look for blind spots. By doing this, Aoshi is able to reduce the amount of injury he could sustain. *'Second Form': Although Aoshi is able to use his first form quite effectively, he found he was at a huge disadvantage when facing opponents that were long range fighters. He quickly was able to bring his Kenta to the second form. His second form is a large blade, curved with a wooden pole in the center as a handle. When thrown, the blade is able to spin and Aoshi is able to add Spirit Energy to the blade so it in nearly impossible to deflect. Aoshi is also able to focus harder and when he does, his blades split apart into smaller versions of the larger blade. Aoshi's Spirit Energy controls the wind pressures and can move the blades with killer accuracy. Relationships Unnamed Wife Aoshi explains to Tsukiko in the novel that his wife understands the position he is in. He is prepared to die every time he goes into battle, and as such, she is prepared to learn that he can one day not be there anymore. Any words that need to pass between them have already been said, something of which Tsukiko has a hard time accepting. His wife's name is never mentioned but is implied that he cares for her as much as he can when he is not working. Aoshi has a small flashback of him alone with his wife. This is the scene in the novel where she makes an appearance and Aoshi has a soft side for her. Tsukiko Kiyoko Tsukiko deeply respects and admires Aoshi. Not very many people had faith in her when she joined, yet Aoshi did. He argued down any opposing voices and let her join the Task Force. Tsukiko wants to be as strong as him. Aoshi often explains to her that her recklessness will get her killed, but Tsukiko often dismisses it. Aoshi saves Tsukiko from death, and it is during this time that he releases his full Spirit Energy. He wants to protect Tsukiko, often realizing that this feeling of protection is normal between comrades. Category:Characters Category:Kaida